Vampire Who I Loved
by A.Rainy24
Summary: BoboiBoy, sang pangeran vampire yang selalu berkeliaran saat tengah malam untuk mencari makan. Tak sengaja mencium bau darah seseorang yang membuat dirinya mengincar darah itu. Ketika ketemu, apa yang terjadi? Ia jadikan 'dia' sebangsa dirinya! BoboiBoy hanya menginginkan darahnya, tapi apa lama kelamaan keinginan itu akan berubah? For #MoBFaFB2015 Prompt43 Prompt57


**Hai semua, saya datang membawa fanfiction yang berjudul '** Vampire Who I Loved' **yang aku persembahkan untuk** **Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015.** **Kalau begitu, silahkan dibaca.**

 **Summary : BoboiBoy, sang pangeran vampire yang selalu berkeliaran saat tengah malam untuk mencari makan. Tak sengaja mencium bau darah seseorang yang membuat dirinya mengincar darah itu. Ketika ketemu, apa yang terjadi? Ia jadikan 'dia' sebangsa dirinya! BoboiBoy hanya menginginkan darahnya, tapi apa lama kelamaan keinginan itu akan berubah?**

 **Warning : It's shounen-ai/YAOI, awas typo, mungkin alur kecepatan, tidak tahu siapa seme siapa uke, EYD tidak sempurna, DLDR! Enjoy~~**

 **Disclamer : BoBoiBoy punya Nizam Razak, Monsta/Animonsta Studios, Malaysia. This story is mine.**

 **Dedicated for Melodiuos of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 [** **Prompt 43: Blood_Prompt 57: Kiss]**

 **Let's read!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai.. namaku BoboiBoy. Saat ini aku sedang mencari mangsa untuk diminum darahnya. Mangsa? Yup. Manusia yang akan kuambil darahnya. Mungkin memang betul aku melanggar aturan di 'duniaku'. Tapi, rasa haus akan darah ini tidak bisa menahanku. Aku BoboiBoy, pangeran vampire sedang berkeliaran di malam hari.

"AAHHH!"

Itulah jeritan dari setiap mangsa yang kuambil darahnya. Aku ambil secara paksa, tanpa memperdulikan dia. Aku tak ambil banyak, hanya sebagian. Sebagian, karena darah mereka tak enak bagiku. Kadang, jika darah itu tidak cocok untukku, aku akan memuntahkannya jika aku telah pulang kerumah. Dari kecil hingga sekarang, aku belum pernah merasakan darah yang enak dan cocok untukku.

Sekarang aku sedang menggigit 1 leher pak tua, untuk kuminum darahnya. Kurang sedap, aku akan mengambilnya dikit saja.

"Kumohon… jangan mengubahku menjadi seperti dirimu. Jangan ambil darahku lagi," pinta pak tua itu. Aku langsung melepaskan gigitanku.

"Baiklah.. kau boleh pergi!" perintahku padanya. Pak tua itu segera pergi dari tempatku ini.

"Hmm, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku harus pulang, besok aku harus pergi ke sekolah" ucapku pada diri sendiri.

.

.

"AKU PULANG!" teriakku ketika sampai dirumah. Jam menunjukkan 12.34 AM. Aku duduk sebentar di sofa.

"Nah BoboiBoy? Dari mana saja? Kau langgar peraturan lagi?" tanya kakekku yang keluar dari dapur sambil memberiku minuman berwarna merah. Yah, vampire seperti kami jika tidak meminum darah bisa meminum atau memakan sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

"Kakek tahu sendiri kan? BoboiBoy masih belum bisa ikut peraturan yang dibuat ayah…"

Ayahku sekarang sedang berada di dunia lain, dunia khusus untuk vampire. Ayahku beserta ibuku lah yang memimpin dunia itu, Nightmare of Devil namanya. Kakekku tinggal di dunia manusia, karena nenekku asli dari dunia manusia. Aku ingin tinggal bersama kakekku, jadi aku dibesarkan disini.

"Sudah lah, sekarang BoboiBoy tidur ya? Nanti kan BoboiBoy ada sekolah?"

"Baiklah kek," ucapku dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarku. Sesampainya di kamarku yang gelap, aku langsung merebahkan diriku di kasurku. Cukup aku akui, sebenarnya aku kesepian di dunia manusia ini. Walau di sekolah aku banyak teman,tapi tetap saja.. tanpa teman vampire itu terasa hampa. Tak terasa mataku mulai menutup,dan aku telah masukke alam mimpi.

.

.

"BoboiBoy pergi ke sekolah dulu ya, kek? Sampai nanti," salamku pada kakekku. Seragam sekolah yang aku gunakan adalah kaos biasa yang ditutupi jaket tanpa lengan. Jeans panjang berwarna hitam, dengan topi yang arahnya terbalik. Terkesan aku hampir menutupi semua bagian tubuhku, karena aku tak ingin terkena cahaya matahari.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan BoboiBoy," pesan kakekku.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Setelah itu aku mulai berjalan ke sekolah ku. Pulau Rintis High School. Sifatku sangat berbeda jika di rumah dan di sekolah. Kalau aku disekolah, aku anak yang periang, dan sering mendapat pujian. Contoh pujiannya adalah, aku termasuk anak yang suka membantu. Oh, aku juga jadi ketua OSIS disana. Jika di rumah, segala kelakuan buruk aku lakukan. Kadang aku pernah melukai diriku sendiri, untuk menghisap darahku, dan hal itu diketahui kakekku. Akhirnya aku dilarang keras untuk melakukan itu oleh kakek dan juga ayahku. Uh.. rasanya.. tak meminum air selama 1 tahun jika tak meminum sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

Tak terasa aku sampai disekolah. Aku langsung disambut hangat oleh beberapa siswa disini.

"Selamat pagi, BoboiBoy" ucap salah satu siswa disana.

"Pagi," balasku dengan senyuman, huh.. hanya senyuman palsu.

Setelah itu, aku tetap berjalan menuju kelasku. Kulihat sahabatku –bagi mereka-, sedang menatapku dengan senyuman lebar. Mereka semua tidak tahu menahu kalau aku ini adalah seorang vampire.

"Pagi BoboiBoy!" sapa kawanku yang berbadan gemuk, Gopal. Ia lebih tua setahun dariku.

"Pagi," jawabku dengan muka yang ceria.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan guru? Bagimu sulit tidak?" tanya Ying, teman perempuan yang beraliran china.

"Bagiku mudah-mudah saja," jawabku sambil menaruh tasku di tempatku.

"Oh iya kah? Biasanya pelajaran inilah yang agak susah kau pahami," kali ini Yaya bertanya memastikan.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah.."

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi, mereka diam ditempat duduk masing-masing sambil menunggu guru datang. Murid lain sedang sibuk bercanda,ada juga yang belum datang. Aku melihat ke belakang kursiku. Tumben, tempat ini biasanya sudah diisi oleh pemiliknya, Fang. Pemuda yang juga beraliran china, dengan kulit putih juga rambut raven,serta tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku. Aku lebih besar 1 bulan darinya.

Panjang umur. Dia baru datang rupanya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju kursinya dan tak sengaja melihatku. Ia tersenyum, dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman palsuku. Aneh, dia selalu baik padaku. Ah,memang semua terlihat baik padaku, dikarenakan aku juga memiliki para penggemar yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak. Tak terasa, guru datang. Kami mulai memberi salam dan memulai pelajaran.

.

.

"BoboiBoy, kau ingin ke kantin bersama?" tanya Gopal. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Untuk saat ini, tidak dulu Gopal. Aku ada urusan soalnya," jawabku dengan tersenyum lebar. Uh, senyum yang sangat menyebalkan. Aku sebenarnya sudah lelah untuk terus tersenyum palsu seperti ini.

"O-ok, baiklah tak masalah," ucapnya kemudian pergi. Melihatnya telah pergi, aku langsung menuju lokerku.

 **Srakk..**

Ah tidak, surat sampah lagi. Aku kesal dengan surat-surat cinta ini. Lagipula apa mereka tidak akan menyesal jika telah mencintai seorang vampire? Aku bingung dengan cinta manusia. Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta, toh aku tak peduli juga. Mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Eh, BoboiBoy-senpai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Biasanya kau ada di kantin bersama Gopal?" tanya pemuda di sampingku, Fang.

"Oh, hallo Fang. Entahlah, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berkumpul. Hmm, gudang di sekolah ini belum dibersihkan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kau mau membantuku, Fang?"

"Oh.. iya, baiklah" ucapnya menerima permintaanku. Setelah itu, kami mulai berjalan menuju gudang sekolah.

.

.

"U-uh.. debu yang sangat banyak, uhuk" ucap Fang sambil terbatuk ketika memasuki gudang ini.

"Yah, kan belum dibersihkan dari seminggu yang lalu. Jadi pantaslah kalau tempat ini kotor."

Banyak murid-murid lain yang melewati gudang ini, beberapa murid perempuan menjerit kecil ketika melihat kami berdua. Mungkin, mereka hanya kagum melihat kami.

"Fang, tolong kau angkat kardus itu ya. Hati-hati, banyak potongan kayu yang tajam," pintaku padanya. Ia hanya langsung melakukannya, dan mulai mengambil kardus itu dengan tenang, sampai-

"Au!" ucapnya yang langsung memegang jarinya. Kulihat jarinya berdarah.

"Kubilang apa.. hati-hati. Hmm, mari sini aku lihat," ucapku yang langsung menarik tangannya. Uhhnn! Bau apa ini? Rasanya… sangat sedap jika dicium.. apa ini..

Yah! Darah itu berasal dari jari Fang yang terluka. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung mengemut jari Fang. Dapat kurasakan wajah Fang sedikit memerah.

"Ah! Curang sekali!"

"Aku juga ingin jariku diemut begitu oleh BoboiBoy-senpai"

"Wah.. itu, aku ingin sekali!"

"Fang pasti beruntung! Bisa mendapatkan emutan imut dari BoboiBoy-senpai!"

Begitulah kicauan para manusia yang mengagumiku, terdengar dari luar gudang. Cih, kenapa juga dinding gudang ini transparan, mereka jadi bisa melihatnya. Uh.. setelah selesai mengemut jari Fang, aku sedikit menjilatnya.

"B-boboiBoy senpai?" tanya Fang dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Ya?"

"K-kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Hmm, untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir di jarimu, itu saja."

"Hmm.. baiklah.."

Setelah itu, kami terus membereskan gudang ini, hingga bel kembali berbunyi tanda istirahat sudah selesai.

.

.

"Ahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!" ucap seorang pemuda yang sedang kuambil darahnya. Lagi. Aku kembali melanggar peraturan itu lagi. Jika ayahku tahu, aku pasti akan dihukum dengan hukuman yang berat. Tujuan aku kembali berkeliaran karena aku ingin mencari darah yang seenak punya Fang. Darah Fang itu.. sangat cocok untukku. Hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah ingin membuatku meminum darahnya lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku hentikan! Uh.. darah mu tak cocok untukku!" segera aku langsung pulang kerumah dan memuntahkannya di kamar mandi.

"Uhh!" setelah memuntahkannya aku langsung pergi menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

"BoboiBoy kenapa?"

"Uwahh! Kakek.. kenapa belum tidur?" Kulihat jam, 01.47 AM. Biasanya kakekku sudah tidur.

"Kakek khawatir denganmu, soalnya kau tidak pernah pulang saat jam telah melewati jam 1 pagi," tutur kakekku.

"A-aku mencari darah manusia yang cocok untukku.."

"Lagi-lagi darah manusia, kenapa kau tidak mau mencari darah hewan?" tanya kakekku, dan 'mencari darah hewan' adalah salah satu peraturan di Nightmare of Devil. Aku juga tidak mau, karena bagiku darah hewan tidak enak.

"Tidak kek.. hah, lebih baik aku tidur. Besok aku harus sekolah.."

"Hmm, ya lah. Selamat tidur," ucap kakek sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sudah pagi ternyata. Segera aku turun dan pergi mandi, tidak perlu sarapan dan langsung pergi menuju sekolah. Kuambil tas ku dan memakai sepatu. Setelah selesai, aku berteriak.

"Aku pergi dulu, kek!"

"Yah! Hati-hati!" teriak kakekku sambil berteriak balik.

Saat aku dijalan, aku terus memikirkan darah Fang. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkannya kembali? Apa menggigitnya secara paksa? Tidak, yang ada ia akan menjauhiku dan menyebarkan informasi kalau aku ini adalah seorang vampire. Hmm, melukainya? Tidak. Arghh!

 **Tittt!**

Suara klakson truk menyadarkanku. Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan darahnya Fang, sampai-sampai aku tak memperhatikan jalan. Lebih baik, lupakan soal darah Fang untuk sementara. Akan aku pikirkan lagi nanti.

.

 _ **Vampire Who I Loved**_

.

Hari demi hari, aku terus menahan rasa haus akan darah itu. Ingin aku lupakan soal rasa darah Fang, tapi setiap bertemu dengannya aku kembali teringat dengan itu.

Semenjak kejadian 'mengemut jari' itu, Fang makin dekat denganku. Ia selalu menolongku di saat aku sedang membutuhkan bantuan seseorang, memperhatikanku, bahkan pernah aku dibelanya. Dan juga, senyum yang ia tujukan padaku. Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum begitu. Apa hanya padaku senyum itu ditujukan?

Ah! Aku berpikir apa? Tak mungkin Fang menyukaiku! Lagipula aku tidak akan terjebak dengan 'cinta manusia' yang sangat menjengkelkan itu. Tapi.. kenapa, setiap aku bertemu dengannya jantungku berdetak dengan cepat? Ditambah seperti aku ingin menjerit, ketika melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat kami terlalu dekat.

Hah.. entahlah. Itu cinta ataupun tidak, aku tak mau terlalu peduli.

.

 _ **Vampire Who I Loved**_

.

"BoboiBoy-senpai?"

"Ah ya, Fang? Ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu nanti, pulang sekolah temui aku di gudang sekolah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menatapnya dan aku merasakan mukaku mulai sedikit memerah, senyum itu…

"BoboiBoy-senpai?"

"Ah.. iya, baiklah" lupakan senyumnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir.. apa yang akan dia bicarakan nanti? Hmm.. sudahlah.

 **Pulang sekolah, di gudang.**

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku to the point.

Ia terdiam sebentar, yang kemudian mulai mendekatiku. Aku mulai berjalan mundur, apa yang ia inginkan? Aku terus berjalan mundur, sehingga aku menabrak sebuah tembok. Bagus! Aku sekarang tak bisa keluar, karena tanganku sudah dicengkram olehnya.

"Beritahu aku.. apa kau seorang vampire?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku, dari mana ia tahu? Apa dia hanya asal menebak?

"A-apa maksumu? A-aku tidak mengerti." Sial! Kenapa juga bicaraku seperti orang yang ketakutan?!

"Jangan mengelak, BoboiBoy-senpai… sebenarnya aku pernah melihatmu meminum darah.. sering mungkin. Setiap malam kau berkeliaran, dan darah ku ini," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangannya. "Darah ku ini, cocok untukmu kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau tahu?!" aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri, sangat kuat yang mugkin akan mengeluarkan darah.

"Aku tahu.. jika kau bukan seorang vampire, untuk apa kau menghisap darah yang ada di tanganku ini hingga tak tersisa? Lagipula, aku juga melihat ekspresimu ketika mencium bau darahku ini, dan jika dirimu tidak cocok dengan darahku, kau akan langsung memuntahkannya. Bukan begitu?" tanya Fang dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Uh, ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahnya sekarang.

Ah! Seketika aku ingat sesuatu. Aku akui saja ini, dan aku akan menyerangnya. Demi darahya itu. "Jika iya… lalu apa masalahmu?" ucapku sambil mendorongnya. Sempat membuatnya terbaring di lantai. Langsung aku duduki perutnya dan mulai menggigit lehernya.

"Akh!" ucapnya menahan rasa sakit di lehernya. Terlihat darahnya mulai mengalir, segera aku jilat darahnya. Ia sempat melihatku, dan seringaian kembali bertengger di wajahnya. "Kau suka kan?" tanyanya.

Aku tak memperdulikannya. Aku jilat terus lehernya. Akhirnya, rasa hausku akan darah ini hilang. Setelah puas menjilatinya, aku menjauh. Ia kembali melihatku dengan wajah yang memerah. Wajahku juga memerah seperti dirinya. Ia mulai memegang kedua pipiku dan memejamkan mata yang kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku kembali membelalakkan mataku. Ini pertama kalinya aku dicium oleh seseorang. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan memegang kedua bahu Fang. Beberapa menit kami berciuman dan aku melepaskannya, mulut Fang tak jauh dari mulutku segera menjilat pelan bibirku. Menjilat bibir bawahku yang berdarah tadi. Setelah selesai, ia menjauhkan diri.

"Darahmu enak," ucapnya sambil menjilat jariku. Mukaku kembali memerah. Dia bilang darahku enak.. tunggu! Dia bilang enak?!

"Fang.. kau baru saja-"

"Meminum darahmu, aku tahu itu" ucapnya dengan wajah yang ceria. "Karena kau sudah mengambil darahku, jadi bolehkan aku mengambil punyamu juga?" lanjutnya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun, aku hanya diam ditempat.

"BoboiBoy?"

"Hmm?" jawabku sambil melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku. Kau mau?"

"Fang.. a-aku.." Fang.. dia menembakku, dan dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Jadi inikah yang namanya 'cinta manusia'? Ternyata ini tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk Fang, iya! Selain darahnya, ternyata aku juga mencintai pemiliknya.

"Tentu Fang! Tentu!" ucapku yang memeluk Fang erat. Ia membalas pelukanku tak kalah eratnya. Ia membelai lembut rambutku yang tertutup topi, sambil mengatakan..

"Terima kasih.. akhirnya aku ada seseorang yang mau menemaniku.."

Eh? Dia… juga kesepian? Kurasa aku juga harus berterima kasih, karena ini aku juga tak akan kesepian lagi. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu bersamanya, melindunginya, melewati rintangan bersama, hingga Tuhan kembali menariknya. Hah… sedih rasanya, jika hanya dia yang bisa meninggal. Aku ingin terus bersamanya, tapi takdir aku adalah seorang vampire tak bisa merubahnya.

"Hah.. apapun yang terjadi, kita tetap bersama" ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Kita berdua ternyata mempunyai pemikiran yang sama, yaitu akan terus bersama.

.

 _ **Vampire Who I Loved**_

.

"Permisi, ada murid yang ingin istirahat sebentar," ucapku pada salah satu penjaga UKS sekolah. Aku membawa Fang ke UKS. Lagi. Karena ia tidak kuat dengan darah yang berkurang. Aku mengambil darahnya ketika pelajaran jasmani selesai saat tadi pagi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena terus mengambil darahnya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menjaganya kan?" ucap penjaga itu. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku. Setelah mendapat jawaban dariku, ia segera pergi keluar.

"Yah Fang, lagi-lagi kau kekurangan darah. Maafkan aku ya?" ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau tak bersalah. Ini juga akan jadi tanda.. kau tau? _Kiss mark_?" tanya Fang dengan seringaian.

Mukaku memerah dibuatnya, untung saja tak ada siapa yang mendengarnya disini. Hubungan aku dengan Fang, kami rahasiakan tentunya. Tak ada yang tau. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, bahkan kakekku sendiri.

"Oh ya.. BoboiBoy, menunduk sebentar" pintanya. Segera aku dekatkan mukaku dengannya.

"Ada apa?"

Fang tak menjawab, ia langsung menggigit leherku. Aku sedikit terkejut, karena serangan dadakan Fang ini. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku.

"Hanya memberi tanda kepemilikan," jawabnya dengan santai dan muka yang tampangnya sok polos. Tidak lupa dengan muka nya yang memerah, uh membuatku gemas dan langsung mencubit pipinya. "Aww!"

"Hahahaha kau sangat imut sih," ucapku dengan wajah riang dan senyuman asli.. senyuman yang tak aku paksakan, senyuman yang memang aku lakukan secara ikhlas.

"Kalau gitu kau juga, vampire tercintaku," ucapnya yang juga mencubit pipiku pelan. Lalu tertawa pelan, aku juga ikut tertawa pelan melihatnya. Aku hanya berharap, semoga kebahagiaan dan cinta yang aku rasakan sekarang tak akan menghilang selamanya. Aku juga yakin, kalau cintaku ini terhadap darah dan pemiliknya tak akan bisa dikalahkan.

.

.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Hehehe kurasa putraku sudah menemukan pasangannya.." ucap sang raja dari dunia lain, yaitu dunia vampire Nightmare of Devil.

"Ah! Mereka manis! Aku akan mengunjungi BoboiBoy dan akan membawanya kesini untuk sekedar jalan-jalan bersama pasangannya itu!" kali ini sang ratu yang berbicara.

"Heh.. apa BoboiBoy mau? Lagipula apa pasangannya tidak akan merasa aneh? Kau tahu kan, kalau dia itu bukan seorang vampire? Pastinya ia tidak akan betah dengan dunia ini," ucap sang raja.

"Hmm, tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Aku yakin, BoboiBoy akan merubahnya menjadi vampire nanti," jawab sang ratu dengan senyuman yang mungkin bagi manusia adalah senyuman iblis. "Baiklah, akan aku beritahu ayah nanti," lanjut sang ratu sambil menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Uhhh…" desahan Fang terdengar jelas saat BoboiBoy kembali menggigit lehernya. Kini BoboiBoy sedang mengambil darah Fang, di kamar BoboiBoy tentunya. Kakek Aba sudah tahu tentang hubungan BoboiBoy dengan Fang. Jadi, jika BoboiBoy ingin melakukan lebih, itu tak menjadi masalah baginya.

"Fang..?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kau ingi-ahnn?" tanya BoboiBoy disertai desahan karena sekarang Fang yang menjilat lehernya.

"Memangnya kemana?" tanya Fang yang tak hentinya membuat kiss mark di leher BoboiBoy.

"Nightmare of Devil, tempat asalku."

"Eh?"

Oh.. tanpa sang ratu suruh pun, ternyata sang pangeran juga ingin pergi.

 **End.**

 **Or… To Be Continue?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hallo, saya buat ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan untuk meramaikan event yang aku ikuti. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti sebuah event. Jadi jika ada salah tolong diberitahukan ^^. Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Apa aneh? Alur kecepatan? Segala kritik dan saran diterima disini. Flame juga boleh, asalkan jangan berlebihan. Baiklah itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Sampai ketemu di fic lainnya. Sebelumnya, review please? Yang jadi silent reader, review juga ya?**

 **-StarSDark1**


End file.
